Wanted
by KiraSakura
Summary: Mannen has a nightmare, and Goh comforts him.


**Author's Note: I don't own Prêtear. I do own a fish named Tulip, though. Well, I used to. I had to flush it a few months a go…This is my first Prêtear fic, so be nice…remember, a good story makes for a happy reader, and good reviews make for a happy authoress. Not that this a good story... **

_I was falling. It was horrible. I was falling, falling, falling. Nothing but horrid darkness surrounded me, squeezing the life from my chest. I was cold, freezing. Even colder than usual. Then I was hot, so, so hot. It was unbearable. The heat seemed to envelope me, burning my body. I tried to use my powers, but nothing happened. Then I heard laughing. Cruel, harsh laughing. _

"_Who…who's there?" I asked. As if in response, a pillar of fire appeared, and closed in on me. I screamed in agony, the pain was unbearable. Then there was more laughing. I realised I knew that laughter. I heard it on a regular basis. _

"_G…Goh?" I whispered. The laughing reached a climax, surrounding me. "Mannen…Mannen…you're really annoying, you know that? I wish you weren't here. Your brother was much more companionable, and wasn't as irritating" _

_My brother? Oh, right. Yuki. When he died I was born, inheriting his power. From what I could figure, he had been Goh's best friend. "Goh…I'm…s…sorry…but please, Goh, you're hurting me..." Another bout of laughter, then there he was. "Goh!" I smiled. He had come to stop the pain, I was sure of it. Instead he created a axe of fire. Raising it, he slammed it into my arm. I screamed loudly, holding the stub of what had been my arm. The blood pouring out of it was cold. Goh smiled, and bending down over my cowering form smirked, "Guess what, Mannen. Fire melts ice. And what do I control? That's right, fire. And you control ice. So, I'm gonna melt you" He then placed his hand against the stub. I screamed. And screamed, and screamed. It was so, so, so hot. So terribly hot. _

_Drip_

_Was I…was I melting? I could feel my body disappearing with every drop._

_Drip _

_I was! Goh was melting me! But why would he? _

_Drip_

"_G…Goh…why are…you doing this?" _

_Drip_

" '_Cause you're an annoying little brat who can't look after himself, and loves getting me in trouble because of the things you do"_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_I cried out, screaming and wreathing. Then something snapped. What was this feeling? _

_Drip_

"_Get…away…from…me…" I growled, before creating a spear of ice and thrusting it through Goh's stomach._

"_Aurgh!" Goh cried, reeling back holding his pierced gut. Then the look of malice disappeared, and was replaced by shock. "Mannen…why?" he whispered. _

"_You…you…were…"_

"_I trusted you…loved you, even…Mannen…"_

"**NO!" **

I bolted upright in my bed. Sweat was pouring down my sides. I looked around furiously, expecting to see Goh lying there with the blood streaming from his stomach. Nothing. I was in my room. I was safe. He was safe. What was that? Suddenly the door burst open and Himeno and Hayate stood there. Himeno was dressed in a flimsy nightgown, and had red welts all along her neck. Hayate was in his uniform, but his hair was messy and tangled. Both had a flustered look on their face.

"Himeno! Hayate! Did Goh hurt you too? Or did I do it?" I demanded. Himeno blinked, while asking, "What? Goh? Mannen, you must of have been having a nightmare. We heard you screaming from down the hall"

Hayate nodded. "You were screaming 'No, Goh!' and…"

He trailed off as he looked about my room. "Mannen…what on earth were you dreaming about? There's ice _everywhere_!" I looked around, and true to his word there was indeed ice everywhere. Then I noticed the spear of ice that jutted from my wall. "Holy Hell…" I muttered.

"MANNEN!!" I looked over to the door. Goh was standing there, panting. I guess I snapped, cause suddenly I threw myself from bed and into his arms. The tears started to fall, and I grasped at his nightshirt.

"Goh…gasp…I was so scared…choke…scared! Don't go away, Goh. DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_Annoying little brat…_

"No! I'm not, I'm not!!"

"Mannen—"

_I'm gonna melt you…_

"Please don't melt me, Goh! I'm sorry!"

"Mannen!"

The voice left me. I stood back, shaking and quivering. Goh was staring at me, worry etched upon his face. "Mannen. It's all right. I'm not going to melt you…ok? Come on. You're room looks pretty…screwed. You can share my room"

I nodded, and he grabbed my hand, leading me. Himeno and Hayate shrugged, and returned to their own room. Goh opened the door to his room, and let me in. He went and sat on the bed, motioning for me to come. I did as he wished, and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Now, what were you dreaming about?" he asked. I slowly told him, and he nodded. When I finished, he said, "I see. Well, first of all, I'm not gonna burn you. Second, only Himeno can summon Fire Axe, and third, I'm not going to 'Melt You'. You have nothing to worry about, 'kay?"

I smiled, and murmured, "I know. I…I…" Goh placed a finger upon my lips. "Do remember when I first met you?"

I nodded. Of course I did. It was one of my most treasured memories…

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Mannen, Mannen! It's time for you to go, hurry up child!!" A woman dressed in an extravagant gown called from what appeared to be some sort of living room. A small boy, about five, cautiously appeared from behind a large chair, thoroughly startling her. _

"_Mannen, how many times have I told you not to do that?!" She snapped angrily. The boy looked at the floor, mumbling, "I'm sorry, mother"_

_The women sighed, before grabbing his wrist roughly and dragging him outside. "Come on…its time for you go and start your training"_

"_Will I be like brother? Will I die too?"_

_The women started. "Probably. Your brother was strong, stronger than you'll ever be. If he was killed, it means that you most likely will be killed too. Although, Goh told me that he would be looking after you"_

_Mannen looked at his mother with wide, curious eyes. "Is Goh a Leafe Knight, too? Is that why he showed me the fire?"_

_His mother nodded. As they stepped outside, Mannen could see four men standing out there, waiting. One was dressed in a strange sort of navy uniform, with blue eyes and hair. Mannen felt a deep feeling of regret coming from the man. Next to him stood a being, completely white. White hair, light purple eyes, and the a pale purply-white outfit. Mannen wondered what could of have happened to him to make him so sad. Then there was Kei, who Mannen faintly knew. He seemed the only one who wasn't depressed. Goh strode forward from the group, and smiling said, "How have you been, Mannen? Haven't seen you in a while, have I?" _

_The young boy shook his head, before pulling himself free from his mother's grasp. He rushed up to Goh and exclaimed, "Look, Goh, look what I can do!" Mannen placed both his palms together, and created a ball of ice. He closed his eyes and concentrating, imagined the ice taking the form of a rose. He heard his mother gasp, and opening his eyes smiled broadly as he held up the frozen bloom. "See, Goh, see!" Mannen smiled proudly. Goh nodded. "That's great, Mannen. Will it melt?"_

"_Nope!" Mannen replied. He froze when he heard his mother give a strangled sob. Turning around, he was surprised to see tears flowing from his mother's eyes. He ran up to her, and asked, "Mother! What's wron—"_

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT! How dare you! How dare you! Only Yuki could do things like that! How dare you think you can copy him! You pathetic excuse for a Knight. I should of have killed you! Damn your wretched father for bringing you back here! You aren't even my son! I should of have taken you straight back to that bastard's mistress!" She screamed, before raising her hand and knocking the rose from Mannen's hands. Mannen watched as the rose fell to the ground, and shattered into a million pieces. Before he knew what was happening a pair of hands had wrapped around his throat. His mother squeezed. _

"_Lady Hana!" Mannen heard Goh shout. Mannen felt the air in his lungs being stolen, he could feel his life waning. Yet he didn't struggle. He loved his mother, even if she wasn't his true mother, and hated seeing her cry. _

'_If I die, mother will smile again' he thought. A small grin crossed his features. 'Yes. This…this is good' _

_Suddenly he could breathe again. Without meaning to, he fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering. Goh fell down beside him, patting his back. "Mannen, are you alright?" He asked. Mannen nodded, before bursting into tears and throwing himself at Goh. Goh held the child, murmuring, "It'll be alright, Mannen, shh, shh, you're safe now"_

"_Goh" Goh looked up. Hayate looked at him and said, "Take the boy. We'll…sort things out here" Goh nodded, and helping Mannen stand, turned and with a flash of fire disappeared with Mannen. As the flame enveloped them, Mannen looked over at his mother. Hayate and Kei were holding her arms, while Sasame was speaking to her in his hypnotic voice. _

"_I'm sorry…mother," The boy murmured. "Hey, what're you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong!" Goh smiled. Mannen shook his head. "I wasn't meant to be born. It…ruined mother's life…"_

"_That's not true. If you hadn't been born, then who'd we have as a ice knight?" Goh asked. Mannen looked up at Goh with large eyes. "No one?" He answered. "Exactly. See, you are wanted. If no one wants you, then I'll look after you. I promise"_

"_Really? No one's ever told me that before" _

_Goh stared at the child in wonderment. "You're joking!" He exclaimed. Mannen shook his head. "No one's ever told you that you're wanted?"_

_Mannen nodded. He was shocked when Goh pulled the child into a tight embrace. "Well, starting today, you are wanted"_

_END FLASHBACK…_

That had been the day. The day I saw that life was worth living. It was a wonderful feeling, being wanted. My 'Mother' had hated me because I wasn't her child. I never knew my real mother, as father had taken me from her when I was only eight months old. Still, from father had told me, I figured she was a kind, caring women. He had had another two children with her, before leaving Mother. Father used to send me letters, up until recently. Ayame, my real mother, had sent me a letter about six months a go, explaining that father had gotten ill, and had passed away. I had cried that day. I cried, and cried, and cried.

Goh had been out on a date, and I felt alone. He wasn't there. He wasn't there to comfort me. When he had gotten home, I had rushed to him, in front of everyone, and held him. He had hugged me back. He had held me, and told me that everything was ok. I felt as if nothing could hurt me, nothing and no one. Because Goh would look after me. He had promised.

"Remember, I told you I would look after you" He smiled. I nodded. As we laid down to sleep, I said, "Goh? Do…do you remember when I was little how you used to tell me about Brother?"

"Yeah"

"Am I like him?"

Goh snorted, "You are _exactly_ like him. He was always getting in trouble, and was always dragging me into it. You know, Yuki, Ryo, Sanosuke and I were always the troublemakers. It's amazing, really. You're just like Yuki, Shin's just like Ryo, and Hajime's just like Sanosuke. It's scary, really"

I smiled. Snuggling up to Goh I yawned, " 'Night, Goh. Thanks for looking after me"

"You're welcome" Goh smiled. I felt his warm arms encircle me, and I let myself drift off to sleep.

**A/N Well, that was…sappy…and OOC, I think. I dunno. I reckon so. Did anyone figure out what was happening between Hayate and Himeno? **

**DID YOU KNOW?: I spent about three hours today just surfing the net looking for a decent GohMannen fic. Seriously, there aren't enough of em. It's depressing. So, does that give anyone any ideas?**


End file.
